Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus for producing copies of originals, and more particularly, to a copying apparatus which is provided with an automatic sheet feed means for feeding originals one by one for a copying process and a sheet discharge means for selectively discharging transfer sheets in a sorted state and a non-sorted stated after a copying process has been completed.